


Through mediums, into earnings.

by teasempai



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Just Canadian Things haha, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasempai/pseuds/teasempai
Summary: Just an expansion on how Jeff was commissioned by Frank to make that funky wall art.





	Through mediums, into earnings.

“You’re always sketching things to yourself.”

 

Jumping in his seat, Jeff looked up, shoving his sketchpad and pencil in a cubby on his side of the counter, hopping to his feet to face the speaker. He relaxed in his spot almost immediately, seeing how it was only Frank, a late-night regular. “It gives me something to do to pass the time around here.” he shrugged.

 

“Looks like it,” Frank nodded, setting down his usual spoils on the counter; a few thriller movies, with a membership card (if you could call it that) and a toonie placed on top of the boxes. He puts his arms on the counter, leaning forward as Jeff scans the movies in, looking at the chunky computer screen to punch in Frank’s card number, signifying a loan in regards to the movies, taking the toonie and dropping it into a drawer organized to be like a cash register tray. Frank nodded to the cubby. “Mind if I take a look at what you’ve got?”

 

Jeff glanced at him but shrugged, picking up the book and handing it to the customer, who flipped open the cover to survey the first page, still leaning over the counter comfortably. As he looked through the pages, nodding and smiling at any particular doodle that caught his eye, he spoke up to the nervous worker. 

 

“You practice calligraphy too?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jeff gave a small smile as he sighed in relief. “I figured it would be nice to know, in case someone asks for a homemade card or something.”

“Really now, so you practice many medians?”

 

Frank leaned forward, looking into Jeff’s eyes with a small smirk on his lips, book held loosely in one hand as he used the other to prop his chin up. No one else would come by the store at this time, so as Jeff smiled back at Frank, he felt no need to keep up a diligent worker attitude. 

 

“I’m always trying to get my hands on something new to try out with, in art,” he admitted, scratching his growing-in-progress beard, feeling himself blush under Frank’s heavy lidded stare. “Pencils, pens, markers, chalk...that sort, I’m used to the most, but I’m looking out for more opportunities to use paints or charcoals. The most mess risky materials I’ve tried recently was spray paint.”

 

At this, Frank perked up, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet, a wider grin on his face now as he marveled at Jeff. “Would you say you’ve got it down?”

 

“It’s no longer as wild as it was before, and getting a solid dripping effect isn’t the easiest to control, but I could probably outdo a few...local, spray paint artists, I’d say.” Jeff laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. Frank nodded, the tip of his tongue poking out between his lips. He drummed his fingers against the counter, briefly glancing to the storefront before he nodded to Jeff. “Ever been commissioned?” 

 

Jeff startled at this, but felt his face grow hot as he looked away, scratching his nose. “Can’t say I have, I don’t give much thought to show my art around. It’s pretty embarrassing for me...and I’m not the best at business, either.” 

 

“Hey now, you’re art’s pretty sick!” A hand slapped down on Jeff’s shoulder, nearly making him jump out of his skin at the sudden contact. Frank was grinning up at him, being the most expressive Jeff has to see him yet. “Then why don’t we start you off on your banger career?”

 

“My career..? I don’t know if I’ll go big in art-”

“Sure you can! You just need to get started somewhere.”

“Then who’s we?”

“You, me, and a few friends of mine. Nothing too grand, I suppose.”

 

Frank stepped back, a hand on his hip as the other grabbed the movies. “We can talk more later, you’re working on wednesday, right? I’ll drop by then to talk specifics. Catch you later, Van Gogh!”

  
  
  
  
  


\- - -

  
  
  
  
  


“This is...a clean wall to start with, at least.” 

“Hey, hey, we at least know no one’s around to stop you!”

“And hey, we want to see this come to completion, you hear me?”

“Come on guys, you’re gonna scare the poor sucker.”

 

An old brick wall down a decently used path, a small crate with some spray paint cans of various colours, and four gangly teens. Such a scene stood before Jeff under the light of the setting sun. Two of the four bickered between each other, while Frank tried to push them apart, and the smallest stood watching, rubbing her hands together nervously. Despite most of them being strangers to him, Jeff felt a sort of giddy feeling being around them, as if they lit a warm light on him. Looking back at the wall, he guessed this would be more of a landscape piece, as the wall provided him with more width than height. 

 

“Oh yeah, here, take this as a reference piece. Take all the time you need to admire it. But remember, this piece is dedicated to  _ us, The Legion _ .”

 

Frank had stopped trying to pry the other two apart, holding out a slightly bent but fairly fresh photo out to Jeff, who took it gently from him, looking to see four masks lying on a dark surface. They were all a bit roughed up, dirt and damage kept to some minimal, and only half the masks were twins. The other two seemed more personalized, one being like a dripping skull, and the other as if made from halves, then wildly stitched back together.  

 

“Pretty sick, right? Making them was a bitch, but the end result is some pretty fine art, yeah?” 

“That last one, right there, Susie broke it, but she came through and stitched it back, made nearly the best damn mask out of all of us!” The other guy draped an arm around the smallest girl, shaking her roughly as she seemed to almost shrink into herself, sheepishly giving a wide smile, that showed off her bright braces, nearly rivaling her hair, Jeff thought. The guy holding her seemed jolly enough, laughing harshly when she feebly punched his arm, grimacing for real when the taller girl punched his arm, yelling at her in turn as the two started bickering again, the smaller girl pulling away to stand a small way off from the two. Frank only shook his head, smiling at Jeff as he slapped him on the shoulder, walking backwards to gather his friends.

 

“Take all the time you need! Whatever the result, I’m sure it’ll be a banger! Have fun with it!” he shouted back, the small group quickly disappearing, leaving Jeff behind to consider what to do. Looking at the photo, and thinking back to what Frank mentioned, about the Legion, he got a small inkling of what to do. He just hoped that the spray cans had enough paint to get his full idea masterfully expelled on the bricks. 

  
  
  
  
  


\- - -

  
  
  
  
  


“I expected great art, y’know, like some magnificent shit, but this really blows me over!” 

 

Jeff jumped in his spot, feeling his face burn from embarrassment as Frank fawned at the wall, the piece finally having dried in place. Jeff didn’t mind some of the praise. He felt pride in his creation, having been inspired by old metal album covers, the text dripping over the tops being his favourite aspect. 

 

“Honestly, this is fantastic man! Who knew you had it in you?”

“H-hey, you asked for this, I just thought this would be enough..”

“Enough? I can’t get enough of this!”

 

Frank laughed loudly, slapping Jeff on the shoulder harshly, the taller scratching at his beard out of embarrassment. 

 

“Oh god, I love it. I really do.” Frank gave a look of pure happiness to Jeff, who’s face grew hotter at the sight, feeling as if the moment was intimate, never having seen this much calmness in Frank before. The look on Frank’s face grew more upsetting, a smaller smile now on display. “But also, I wanted to apologize. Since, y’know, pay wasn’t brought up a lot. It’s pretty shit of me not to talk it out with you.”

 

Reaching into a back pocket, he pulled out a red bill, instantly surprising Jeff with the sum of money. Taking a few steps back, he also grabbed a box he’d brought with him. Holding both out, he seemed sheepish, but hiding it.

 

“A fifty, from all of us. Had to actually walk into a bank for that, scared them as much as myself. And a twelve pack, since you could probably use it.” Not waiting long for Jeff to accept, decline, or argue, the teen shoved the objects into the other’s hands, then shoved his hands in pockets, grinning before turning around, walking at a fast pace away from the scene, only lingering to get another view of the art, then rounding a corner and disappearing. Jeff, looking down at the items in hand, only smiled. A fifty dollar bill and twelve pack stared back. Looking back up at the art, he felt pride surge through him. He turned, and fondly made his way home, pocketing the money, and smiling to himself. 

  
  
  
  
  


\- - -

  
  
  
  
  


“You alright, Jeff?”

“..yeah, you?”

“Could be better.”

 

Nodding to Jake, Jeff looked around, and when the coast was clear, hearing no suspicious sounds and not feeling his heart rate go up, he swatted his hand at Jake, who pushed himself up and moved away from him, most likely heading off to sabotage a hook. Waiting a safe moment, Jeff moved in the opposite direction, slipping behind a wall. Pressing his back against it, he crouched, looking through a hole. Almost immediately, a dark shape ran by it, and he forced a hand over his mouth to keep quiet as his heartbeat raced. Despite the sounds of the killer behind him, Jeff kept his eyes down. Trying to focus, despite his deep breathing, he looked around for something, eyes catching a slip of paper on the ground. It’s only as the hooded killer rounds the corner, knife raised high, does Jeff’s mind register a crudely written fifty on the red slip. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for my boo, my baby, Clockwork.  
> Took me a while but I got there.


End file.
